User talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi/Archive 1
Welcome to PvXWiki.--TheHunger 17:52, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ty :) Gah 17:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Also, your user name is amazing. +1 - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:25, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::I saw that IGN once. -- Armond Warblade 19:26, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::Ty, and I need userboxes... is there a page for that? --Kosh [[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 20:09, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok, yeah, I found it... now could someone help with the background of my unfavored tag? :D --Kosh 20:35, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Help with what exactly, and sorry your sig has to have something to do with your name. 130px 20:39, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::kk, fixed sig, I need help changing the background of my Unfavored tag on my main page. --Kosh [[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 20:44, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thought I fixed sig... did that do it?--Gah 21:10, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Good.Gah 21:11, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::By the way, ty to Grimacing for his unwilling volunteer of the last 20ish userboxes. :D--Gah 17:04, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Can anyone help change the background color of the "Indescribably Horrid" tag at the top of my page from green to red? It kinda clashes with the thumb... help will be much appreciated! ^_^--Gah 21:27, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::That what you meant? 21:32, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALSKDFLKGBLEEEEEEEEH. Can't stand to look is right. MY EYES, MY EYES! -- Armond Warblade 00:21, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Eh, I kinda meant a shade slightly lighter than the thumb, and the border the same color as it... I wasn't very specific, but I'd like it to look like the "Unfavored" tag. Thanks for the help!--Gah 16:16, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I got it a bit closer... gonna keep trying...--Gah 16:24, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Guess what? I actually did something intelligent and looked at the wikitext on the unfavored tag... BRILLIANT(for me at least...)!--Gah 16:26, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Is there anyway to permanently change your sig color besides copypaste or typing it in every time? [[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] :::::::::::::::Go to my preferences and go to nickname. Paste what you want your sig to be there with raw signatures checked. Then, (maybe after 10 minutes or so) use 4 ~'s and it should sign with it. 17:09, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Awesomesauce. Thanks!--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']]]] 20:36, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Noooo! It showed up on the preview... --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']]]] 20:36, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Hmm... anyway, how do I get a sandbox? --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']]]] 20:39, 1 October 2008 (EDT) (reset indent) You just make a page in your userspace by going to User:Gah My Name Cant Fi/My Sandbox. Toraen (Talk/ ' 20:43, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Cool. How do I get to it? >.> I mean like after I've made it. I know I must seem like a wiki idiot, but I'm trying to learn... --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah]] 20:50, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::SUCCESS!(on changing my sig color)--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] 20:51, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::To get back to it, just have a link set up to it on your userpage. The link would be something like (whatever you want the link to say). Do the same for any other pages you create in your userspace. Btw, congrats on the sig :P. They are annoying. Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:19, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Ty :) and ty everyone for your uber helpfulness :D--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah]] 21:21, 1 October 2008 (EDT) userpage do you want it deleting? If not please remove the delete tag =p PheNaxKian Sysop 11:11, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :disregard the above. Don't blank pages. If you want a page to be deleted use . PheNaxKian Sysop 11:45, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::Haha, I'm currently 1,303rd most linked to out of the wiki. Take that! :-p--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] 20:58, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Is there any way to make a userbox showing where you rank in number of links? I imagine there is, but... well, I wouldn't know where to start. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] 15:51, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Haha... #637 most linked to with 25 links, lol. I''' shouldn't even be on that list.--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'''Gah]] 21:02, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::test --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']](talk · ) 14:11, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::test 2--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 14:36, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::The red looked bad, I hope purple is better. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 14:41, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::test 3 --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 14:54, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Where's my image?! --Image:Shatter Enchantment.jpg [[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 14:55, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Oh. That bites.--Image:Shatter Enchantment.jpg [[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 14:55, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::test 4--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 15:12, 17 October 2008 (EDT) test 5 -- Gah The Epic 16:09, 9 December 2008 (EST) :Darn. LOL. -- Gah The Epic 16:10, 9 December 2008 (EST) Now? -- Gah The Epic 16:20, 9 December 2008 (EST) :Don't think it's working...-- Liger414 talk 16:22, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::That's debatable. Reverted my sig. --Gah The Epic 16:24, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::O.o thought I did... fixed now I guess... --Gah The Epic 16:24, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::Yet another test... --Gah The 16:31, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::Test-a-pow. --Gah The 16:34, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Sweet, links and black. Though my above tests increased the size of my page dramatically.... --Gah The 16:35, 9 December 2008 (EST) Why... ...is my talk page so small? It makes me sad. QQ moarness.[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 15:45, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :oh boo hoo That Twin 15:46, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::You think yours is small? xD-- Liger414 talk 15:47, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::Note that I was obviously exaggerating my sadness, Tom. A bit. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 15:48, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::lol ...edit conflict me i had the perfect thats what she sed joke and have more random userboxes That Twin 15:49, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Btw, how do you get a picture in your signature? I can't manage it. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 15:50, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::O.o-- Liger414 talk 15:50, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Upload a pic then put it in sort of thingymabobbyblech.-- Liger414 talk 15:51, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lol im having truble atm too...wont let me upload it..sayys its the wrong format...grr normally works That Twin 16:08, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I went to a pharmacy to get medication for my ear infection. While the pharmacist was getting it ready, I looked at the racks of prescriptions, organized by last name (a-am,an-az, etc.). I saw one of the racks labeled lo-lz. I totally think it was intentional. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 19:40, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Today... ...I started playing on ItsYourTurn.com, and it's great! I highly recommend it to fans of board games. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 18:04, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :Aaaaaand now I'm bored with it. I recall my recommendation. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 15:48, 6 November 2008 (EST) So... What happens if two pages redirect to each other? Will the redirect just stop after it gets to the starting location? Or will it just not redirect (not that there's any difference)? Or... well, what will happen, I'm not going to keep guessing >.< --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 20:06, 9 November 2008 (EST) :Probably just show the redirect of the first page, it's like Life Bond, it stops after the second time so people don't have to fix it-- 11:41, 25 November 2008 (EST) Your signature Must not contain tags or similar codes as per PvX:SIGN. In other words, it must not be bigger than the default font size. Click here for details. Please chage your signature accordingly. Also, I don't see the point of using the xml tags, it makes your signature unnecessarily long. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:45, 10 December 2008 (EST) :I dunno how else to do it O.o. And I'll fix it. --Gah The 17:53, 11 December 2008 (EST)h My Name Cant Fi|Epic]] 08:10, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::test. --Gah The 08:15, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::Correct me if I'm wrong, because I'm not too knowledgeable in XML, but aren't those tags commented out anyway? Also, Matura MT Script Capitals is a bad font at lower sizes. You could just do it large and clear like it is now, then make it a picture and resize it down to an appropriate height like I did with mine. - 08:24, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::k, thx, will try. I'm not good at uploading pics though. --Gah The 20:57, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::Ouch. --Gah The 20:57, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Test. -- 21:30, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Test. -- 17:36, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Test. -- 17:40, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::You can't have more than one picture in a sig. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:42, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Make it all one image imo. Karate Jesus 17:43, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::K. -- 17:45, 11 December 2008 (EST) test -- 17:52, 11 December 2008 (EST) :Leetness. -- 17:52, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::WHOA WHOA... it worked in the one above it... -- 17:53, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::Looks fine to me. Karate Jesus 17:55, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::THAT one does... but look at the one 2 above your post, scroll over it... -- 17:56, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::Humm... could you put 5 tildes in your sig so that the timestamp shows up when you only have 3? -- 17:59, 11 December 2008 (EST) Please crop the image, it must not be taller than 19 pixels as per PvX:SIGN. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:20, 11 December 2008 (EST) :ok. Man, wurst policy evar. (sarcasm) -- 18:21, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::I "SAID" fixed... so be fixed! -- 18:23, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::Signatures suck. -- 18:23, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::No WAY that's 19 pixels... -- 18:24, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::TEST. Ups forgot to crop sides. -- 18:31, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::test -- 18:33, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Test. -- 19:30, 11 December 2008 (EST) Archive When do I need one? My computer/browser could probably handle editing over 2-300 KB, but I dunno when I should get rid of all this? -- 13:40, 12 December 2008 (EST) :I think it's when you get the warning ie. now lol. Spaggage ''talk'' 13:43, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::Lol. I had the warning a week ago O.o -- 13:44, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::Lol, archive it then. Some people's comps won't be able to handle this much. Spaggage ''talk'' 13:45, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::::So do I copy/paste the text from the page into the archive? -- 13:49, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::::I'm doin it. Gogogo. -- 13:49, 12 December 2008 (EST)